


Falling in Line

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dale "Barbie" Barbara checks in to make sure Joe McAlister is OK after Norrie falls into a coma after her latest seizure. Joe wants more from Barbie than he's prepared to give, at first. Once Joe wears down Barbie's resolve, things get filthy, fast. </p><p>Dedicated to Emma (Sammmyplease) on tumblr who was a very giving participant in the development of this shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joe McAlister woke up with the mid-day sun shining in his eyes and a splitting headache. To make matters worse, there was a loud pounding sound coming from downstairs. Someone was knocking, very loudly, at the front door. Joe pulled himself out of bed with great effort and pulled on a threadbare blue henley over his boxer briefs before heading down to investigate the commotion. It had been two days since his last seizure but the headaches had only gotten slightly better. 

He remembered locking the door after sending Ben home the night before so maybe he was the one knocking. Joe made his way to the front door and immediately saw it wasn't Ben. It was the man known as Barbie, not from Chester's Mill originally, but trapped there all the same with Joe and the others. His name was actually Dale Barbara and, despite his silly nickname, he had proven very helpful to the town during the crisis.

Joe eagerly opened the door to see why Barbie was there. Joe had interacted with him a few times since the dome appeared and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit to being intrigued, and seriously attracted, to the handsome stranger. While Ben had been trying to get Joe to score with Norrie, Joe was severely lusting after the scruffy, blonde ex-army stud with the chiseled jaw and big, blue eyes that was nearly twice his age. 

"Shit, Joe are you ok?" Barbie crossed the landing and grabbed Joe by his shoulders, looking at him closely, inspecting him for some reason yet unknown to the teen. Joe felt a flush of arousal wash over him as the older man roughly gripped him, showing clear concern. Barbie's breath was hot and ragged in Joe's face. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Joe's head still throbbed some but he was acutely aware that his body had different ideas. Blood was rushing south rapidly and his head didn't hurt quite so much anymore. Joe was still confused by Barbie's attention. 

"What's going on? Why were you trying to beat down the door?" Barbie suddenly became aware of the lack of personal space he had given Joe and released him, taking a step back. 

"One of Norrie's moms said you had a seizure when she was here the other day."

"Yeah, so?" Joe couldn't stop staring at Barbie's intense expression or his piercing eyes. He wanted to feel the other man's strong hands on him again. Wanted to get closer so he could smell his sweat and taste his skin. 

"Norrie had another seizure. I was there. She passed out afterward and hasn't woken up. Needed to make sure you were ok." 

"Shit. She's in a coma?" Joe was legitimately concerned for his friend but he was definitely curious why Barbie was the one at his doorstep. Maybe he had an ulterior motive? Joe had to find out for sure. 

"I keep having headaches on and off ever since the last seizure but I'm ok now." Barbie was still looking at Joe with urgency and concern but there was something else too. 

"I'm really glad you're here." The words were out of Joe's mouth before he considered how they sounded. Barbie did a double take. 

"Uh, ok. Yeah, well I'm glad you didn't have another seizure. You want a ride to the hospital? That's where Norrie and her moms are now. Maybe you should get checked out too..." Joe closed the small gap between them and raked his hand through his bed rumpled hair. 

"I'd rather you stayed here with me for a while, you know, to make sure I'm ok. Until my head feels better?" Joe made and held eye contact with Barbie, putting his hand on the man's forearm. Joe licked his full, pink lips and swallowed deeply, very aware of his own body and his growing erection. He could swear he felt sexual tension crackling in the air between them. 

Barbie seemed transfixed by Joe's mouth, subconsciously biting his own lip as he stared at it. Suddenly self-conscious at his reaction to the attractive young man in front of him, Barbie withdrew his arm from Joe's grip and backed away a fraction. 

"What are you doing, Joe?" Barbie searched Joe's face with his eyes. Joe felt his own hungry gaze wash over Barbie's lean frame. He knew his intent was painted all over his face. Might as well own it. 

"I'm coming on to you." Joe smiled with a confident, foxlike grin befitting a much older, more experienced man. Joe had an active fantasy life and, though he was technically a virgin, he knew what he wanted and the current circumstances made his lust even more intense. This might be his only chance he'd ever have to makes his dreams a reality. 

Barbie's reaction wasn't that of a man with no legitimate interest. Joe watched him closely and while he was flustered and shocked by Joe's aggressive come on, he was definitely not disgusted. He backed up another step toward the door but didn't turn to leave. 

Joe took the opportunity to take things further. He rubbed his right hand up under the hem of his shirt, stroking his flat, pale stomach slowly before hiking the fabric up, peeling it off over his head. As he dropped the navy cotton into a rumpled heap on the floor, he heard Barbie's breath catch ragged in his throat. The other man was clearly aroused as well. 

Joe closed the distance between them again, backing Barbie into the door and locking it, as he pressed his bare chest against him. Joe reached his hand up to touch Barbie's scruff covered cheek but the other man grabbed his wrist, stopping the caress. Joe looked into Barbie's eyes, the flustered confusion from before had been replaced by lust and anger. 

"Stop this now." Barbie's voice was commanding and sure but his grip trembled as he resisted. Joe ignored the older man's request and dragged his other hand up Barbie's thigh, confirming his arousal as he palmed his crotch. 

"God damn it, you're just a fucking KID." Barbie barked at Joe, grabbing his other wrist and shoving him backwards into the room. 

"So fucking what if I'm a kid?! We could all fucking DIE tomorrow and what difference would it make? Do you think someone's going to arrest you? The town's gone to shit and I know what I want. I want you to fuck me. My family isn't here, I'm all alone. And I want you."

Joe lunged forward trying to kiss the other man. Barbie still held his wrists tight enough to bruise but Joe's advance continued. They both knew Barbie could have stopped it but their mouths crashed together regardless, all lips and scruff and teeth and tongue, more of a punch than a kiss. No tenderness just desire and need. Barbie kissed back, resistance lapsing and his grip on Joe loosening for a moment. 

Joe grabbed Barbie's face, fingers rubbing through his beard and up the back of his neck as their mouths opened fully. Joe's inexperienced tongue eagerly explored Barbie's. Then suddenly Barbie was pushing away again, his calloused hand shoving back against Joe's thin, pale throat and chest. Both gasped for breath, Barbie grabbing his hard cock through his jeans and Joe leaning over, palming his bruised throat. He was grinning again, turned on by the rough treatment rather than being deterred. 

"God damn it kid STOP. You don't know what you're doing, you can't ask for this. Stop before this gets messy." 

Joe pressed his body into Barbie again, unrelenting, backing him into the living room. 

"Fuck you I want it messy. I want you to choke me on your fucking cock. Want you to pump my ass full of your come."

Joe's mouth is bright pink and wet from the abrasion of Barbie's beard. He was panting and the hot, hard curve of his cock was leaking a torrent of precome into his heather grey boxer briefs. Joe gripped his erection through his boxers, the front already bearing an obvious dark patch. Barbie was unable to take his eyes off it. 

"Look how fucking wet I am for you. I want you to use me. Make me yours." 

Barbie growled low in his throat, the last shreds of uncertainty and self preservation washed away in a wave of lust. Joe pushed him the last few steps back toward the couch and began stripping off Barbie's jacket and shirt. The other man, finally compliant, began assisting in the removal. They were kissing again, still urgent, rough. Joe thought he tasted the coppery twinge of blood on their saliva. The fact he didn't know if was his blood or Barbie's turned him on even more. 

Barbie manhandled Joe over to the side of the couch as they bit and licked at one another's mouths and throats hungrily. Gripping Joe's shoulders again, Barbie turned the boy's the tall, lanky frame to face the arm rest. 

"Bend over." Joe didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over the plush arm of the sofa, pushing his hips up and back, presenting his ass to Barbie. The other man was still dressed from the waist down but he snatched up the band of Joe's boxers and stripped them down his narrow hips roughly. Barbie groaned audibly as he surveyed Joe's pale, smooth butt cheeks. They were firm and round, almost feminine. 

“Fuck yes." He growled, "Spread those cheeks and show me that sweet little pussy baby." 

Joe moaned loudly, his balls tightening and his cock leaking a steady stream down the side of the upholstery. He reached back, pulling the globes of his ass apart and spreading his thighs further. He felt so open, exposed, like he was going to come the second Barbie touched him. 

"Fucking look at you, so tight and pink." Barbie ran his thumb down Joe's crack, the calloused pad of his digit tugging at the pink rim of Joe's asshole. Joe felt Barbie's hot, moist breath against the tender skin and realized the other man had knelt down behind him. 

"You want me to lick your pussy first, Joe?"

Joe gasped, moaning an unintelligible plea. Barbie wasted no time licking a broad stripe up Joe's sparsely haired crack, the tip of his tongue probing into the pink furl at the center. He circled the tight bud with his tongue pointed, alternating between gentle, teasing licks from the center to the rim with pressure against the opening, attempting to push his tongue inside. Joe was moaning like a whore at the sensations, bouncing between intense pleasure, gripping desire for a deeper, fuller penetration, and a twinge of pain as the tender crack of his ass was rubbed red and raw by Barbie's scruffy beard. 

"Fuck, please. Barbie. I need moreeee...!" Joe was sobbing with need, begging for more, but Barbie was unrelenting. He settled in for another solid 10 minutes devouring the teenager's sweet, pliant ass.

Joe was writhing and trembling by the time Barbie finally pulled back to survey his work. Joe's hole was bright pink and slippery, beginning to wink open in need of more attention. 

"God you taste so good. So god damn eager to be fucked. You want that sweetie? You want me to pop your cherry for you?" Barbie ran his fingers up through the stream of precome that was running down the side of the couch, collecting as much as he could to spread over Joe's pucker. Once he transferred a majority of the slick, Barbie stood up. Joe finally heard his zipper being pulled down and moaned softly in anticipation. 

"Suck my cock you fucking slut." Barbie demanded, now standing next to Joe's head. Joe turned his head but remained bent over the furniture. Barbie took his cock in hand and rubbed the slick, bulbous tip over Joe's silky pink lips. Joe took him in his mouth and Barbie saddled up next to the boy's head, sliding his thick, veiny cock into Joe's throat. 

The penetration was deep, Barbie's wide erection stretching Joe's soft lips and smashing into his pallet. Joe was prepared for the breech but he still coughed and his eyes watered as he swallowed down as much of the thick member as he could. Barbie looked down at him, eyes dark, as he stroked the tight stretch of Joe's mouth around the thick base of his cock. 

"So gorgeous," Barbie smoothed his hand over Joe's face and neck, admiring the view as he thrust into his willing mouth. 

The taste on Joe's tongue was salty and slightly bitter and his eyes watered helplessly as his tonsils were bruised by the large cock. Just when Joe started to worry he wouldn't be able to keep breathing through his nose anymore, Barbie slid his cock out, replacing it with three of his thick, rough fingers.

"Suck on my fingers baby, get them good and wet so I can get your hole ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of play time with Joe and Barbie. 
> 
> Pure, unadulterated, filth. Just like part 1. This time with orgasms!

Joe sucked eagerly at Barbie's fingers, his saliva plentiful after the rough throat fucking. His fingers were withdrawn soon after and the first thick digit circled Joe's hungry entrance. Barbie pressed forward, groaning at the slick, tight heat engulfing him. 

"Still so tight even after I ate your pussy baby. Fuck, I'm not sure you're gonna be able to take my cock." 

Joe moaned and pushed his hips back onto Barbie's hand. 

"Please, more. I can take it. Need your cock."

Barbie chuckled at Joe's desperate reaction and slid a second, spit slicked finger into the teen. Joe gasped and bucked his hips, still begging for more in a litany of curses and groans. Barbie twisted his fingers, crooking them slightly on the outward thrust, grazing Joe's sweet spot. 

"OhmyfuckingGODyesagainpleaassseee..." The words poured from Joe's plump, swollen lips, desperate and breathy. 

Barbie scissored his fingers, spreading them to help make way for a third. He needed more moisture so he leaned down and spit on Joe's pink rim. It was stretching nicely for him but needed to be worked loose with at least one more of his thick fingers to ensure Joe could take him without any damage. 

"This one's gonna burn baby, bear down when I put it in, like you're trying to push my fingers out. It'll help." His words were almost tender in comparison to his rough, dirty tongue thus far. 

Barbie was right, the pain of being stretched with yet another finger was intense and Joe gasped as he was breeched further. Barbie stilled his fingers once they were in to the first knuckle and smoothed his free hand down Joe's back, savoring the silky feel of his young skin. 

Joe pushed against the intrusion as Barbie suggested and the tight rings of muscle yielded. Joe groaned at the feeling of Barbie's fingers sliding in the rest of the way. It was tight and the burn was still there but the pressure against his prostate was amazing. 

"Such a good boy, god." Barbie groaned. "Gonna stretch you so nice, get you beggin' for my cock."

Barbie began working his fingers in and out of Joe with short, shallow thrusts. He was grazing Joe's prostate on every push and Joe was moaning loudly, his voice becoming hoarse as a result. 

"Fuck yes, fuck, don't stop, feels so - so good." Joe chanted between groans of pleasure. 

As much as Joe wanted to feel the hot, thick, weight of Barbie's cock inside him, the man's fingers were deftly stroking him to ecstasy and Joe let the wave of pleasure wash over him. The feeling crested before Joe could even think to hold back. Barbie continued to massage his hole through the spasms as Joe came in long, powerful bursts. His seed splashed against the couch, Joe's balls constricting rhythmically and emptying their contents all over the carpet. 

"So sensitive, shit. How did that feel, baby?" Barbie cooed. Joe was incoherent but he was aware of the fingers exiting his body. He moaned at the loss. 

"Shh, be patient baby. Just gonna slick things up before we keep going. Thankfully you provided just what we needed." Joe heard the wet sound of Barbie's cock being slathered with his come. His spent cock twitched at the thought of being fucked with his own semen as lube. Barbie used his fingers to transfer some of it to Joe's stretched asshole as well. He heard Barbie suck his fingers clean, one by one, making a pleased sound in his throat as he tasted the boy's fluids. 

"Taste so fucking good, here baby, taste." Barbie rubbed his come slick fingers against Joe's parted lips and he lapped at them eagerly, moaning. Joe needed to please Barbie, not wanting his attentions to end. Barbie's fingers left Joe's lips and he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Get up, I wanna see your face when I fuck you." 

Joe was pliant from his orgasm and let Barbie push him back onto the couch. Barbie stripped off his jeans and boots as his eyes devoured Joe's slender body, legs splayed and cock already swelling with interest again thanks to his teenage libido. 

Barbie slotted himself between Joe's long legs, hooking his arm under Joe's right knee, sliding the boy back at an angle so they could both fit on the narrow surface. He leaned down and kissed Joe deeply, much less roughly than before. He teased Joe's mouth open with his tongue, sucking and biting at his plump lips. He gripped his own cock and angled it against the boy, resting back on his knees to watch as he entered. 

"Gonna fuck you bare Joe, load up that tight little virgin pussy, just like you wanted." 

"Jesus fuck yes." Joe groaned. 

Barbie's cock felt impossibly large as it lined up with Joe's entrance. He bit his lip and focused on bearing down against the intrusion. The path was slick and loosened adequately so Joe took it, Barbie's long, thick cock sliding into his body to the hilt. 

Barbie grunted and sucked in a deep breath, shutting his eyes in an effort not to lose it immediately. Joe felt split open, panting in the stillness as the burn subsided, feeling every inch of the other man throbbing deep inside him. 

Barbie began by slowly grinding his pelvis, undulating movements that kept his cock buried deep. He let Joe be the one to urge the thrusts on, hips canting up and setting Barbie's pace. He slid his large, rough hands up Joe's lithe torso, thumbing over the boy's hard nipples, as he thrust harder. He stroked Joe's collar bones, palming his long neck, feeling his Adam's apple bob under his hand as he squeezed and stroked his thumb up and down the side of Joe's delicate throat. 

"So pretty, baby..." Barbie mumbled, leaning forward some, bending Joe in half. The new angle had the head of his cock rocking into Joe's prostate, still sensitive from his recent orgasm. Joe's slender cock was fully erect again, rubbing against the coarse hair on Barbie's lower belly. 

"Touch your cock baby, stroke it for me. Can you come again? Fuck, I wanna feel you come on my dick."

Barbie's thrusts became rougher, deeper, as Joe curled his long fingers around his length. Barbie gripped Joe's hips and fucked into him in earnest, watching the boy jack himself. 

"Shit, so close. Come on Joe, you gonna come for me again?" 

Barbie leaned forward, changing the angle again to pound Joe more deeply and tongue his hard, pink nipples. Joe moaned loudly at the added stimulation, continuing to fist his cock as best he could between their sweaty bodies. 

"Harder, fuck. Fuck me harder. Suck my nipples, pleasssseee." Joe was breathless, moaning like a whore for it. Barbie thrust rough and deep into him and suckled his boy tits until they were bruised and bitten. Joe was shouting, cursing, his hole convulsing around Barbie's cock. He felt the hot rush of Joe's come splashing his abs and it was done, he slammed in one last time and unloaded deep inside of Joe. 

Barbie shouted out loudly, words lost in the powerful sound. Joe whimpered beneath him, riding out the last wave of orgasm as his hole throbbed around the fat dick buried inside him. He could feel every pulse of come as it emptied in his body and groaned at the thought of it dripping out of his sloppy asshole later. 

Barbie pushed up and slowly withdrew himself before Joe's body got too sensitive. 

"Fuck Joe, that was..." Barbie sat back on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face, still not totally sure how this whole thing happened. Joe smiled widely and turned his head to look up at Barbie. 

"That was incredible." Joe's voice was almost a whisper. "Definitely got rid of my headache." 

They both chuckled for a moment before Joe got up, tenderly. 

"I'm gonna take a shower. You're welcome to stay. The generator is still working." 

He gathered his clothes. Barbie looked up at Joe, looking so young and flushed, completely fucked out. His cock twitched knowing it was his doing. 

"Mind if I join you?" Barbie smirked as he stood and picked up his jeans. 

"Not at all. There should be plenty of hot water for another round, if you're game." 

Joe smiled coyly and led Barbie upstairs.


End file.
